2014.01.21 - Game Night
"Game night. That's entertainment, meet me?" That was all the text said. Wally's invitation to Cissie, He sends her a text inviting her to join him at the game night of a local comic shop. That's entertainment is more of a hobby shop selling geeky erch movies use vidio games vinyl records table top games whatever nerds will buy they had, right down to specialty foreign snacks mostly from japan. Tonight they were having a gaming party there would be rooms for rpg, tcg and ccg, and vintage video games. Wally arrives in a t-shirt hoodie, jeans sneakers and a jacket he is dressed relaxed and causual but there are hints that he made an effort to clean up and smell nice for the occasion. Cissie when she shows up at the address provided, and looks...lost. She wears a shirt and snug black yoga pants, along with a hip-length wool jacket. She even has a little winter hat atop her head that has kitty ears on it, awwwww! It's white with pink on the inside of the ears! She looks about, searching for Wally. Wally was waiting by the entrance and once he caught site of Cissie and her adorable kitty hat he went over to her. "Hey you! you came, I was beginging to wonder if you would." Wally says with a smile wrapping his arm in hers and beginging to walk inside. "So they they have drinks and snacks and a few rooms for games. any type of game table top rpg like D&D card games like magic, and old video games! I had the idea of playing some old games with you maybe sonic? if you are up to it?" Wally explains why they are here. Cissie stands there awkwardly when Wally hugs her. He's like a professor and stuff! Right? "Umm...ya, I managed to steal some time," from her studying anyway. "Games?" She doesn't really get it. "Ummm...you do this for fun?" She's nice and friendly about it, but she doesn't look like she really understands. "I really don't know about stuff like this. I...I'm sorry," she ends, "I spend all my time training." She looks somewhat nervous, unsure of herself. This is outside her element. Wally seems a bit confused "huh Yeah it's fun you meet people you, you play fun games, you drink sugerary drinking eat junk food from far off places it's a fun night out". Wally smiles "don't worry you don't need to know much it's just games kids get into it, all you need to do is be able to relax and go with the flow". Tehy walk in and pass by the front register tonight turned into a consession stand. Wally grabs a few bottles of Surge some Jelly babies, and big bag of a japanese snack called Kanro they are yogurt gummies Wally grabbed mango flavored. "What do you want for your game fuel?" Wally asks creatively meaning what does Cissie want for snacks. Cissie...isn't used to a lot of junk food, but finally says, "Well, I guess something chocolate, milky way maybe? And any juice?" That has natural sugars in it! "Well, I guess orange soda will do." Not the same, but it works! Wally grabs a few milky way bars, an Orange Crush and a tropicanna orange juice. He pays for the big haul of snacks and gives Cissie hers. "Ok so take a beat to take it all in. (hehehehe) And decide what you want to try" Wally says showing Cissie the busy and bussling shop floor as people browse and make their way to the different game rooms. "we can do some tabletop, some card games or some video games whatever you want". There is juice though! And that makes Cissie smile. "Thanks," she says. The girl does come off as shy. But when Wally starts to shower her about the place, she gets quite a number of looks. She's not like OMG HAWT or anything, but she's uber cute with long golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a nice complexion. Yep, she gets looks. She opens up her OJ and takes a drink of it as she glances about at the chaos. "There is a lot going on, isn't it? I, really haven't played any of this stuff. Well, some old arcades in the mall before, but that's it." Wally doesn't notice the looks Cissie is getting or if he does he doesn't care. Why would he it's not like they are dating. Is this a date? Well anyway. "Well yeah game nights are pretty crowded and crazy but soon everyone will get settled into their games and things will calm down some. It's ok if you haven't played anything before just go with whatever you think looks fun" Arcade games she is good out, especially the shooter ones. But this? It's different! "Umm..., what's that?" It's a board game with small figures and sometimes drawing cards. It's like one of those games inspired by D&D, but original concepted. Wally perks up "oh huh I've never played that before looks must be new to the line up. Let's find out what it is." Wally with Cissie in tow goes up to the she pointed out and talks to the staffer running the game. "Excuse me this game looks like fun but I've never seen it before what's it all about and do you have 2 open spaces?" One of the guys says, "Talisman, and we got two expansion packs, including DEATH!" Cissie then asks, "So, can you play Death?" The guys eyes widen, "Oh no! But if you roll a one, you get to roll for Death and depending on what you roll, depends on what Death can do! You can even sick him on another player, and they will have to roll to not die." Another player snorts at that, "It's cheesy though, but that's also why we get two characters we can play, or primary and if they die, a secondary, but means you gotta rebuild from scratch." Wally shrugs "Sounds fun! I love those meat grinder type games that’s why I love playing old Gygax adventures like dungeon-land. I'm down if you are Cissie" Wally looks at his companion for the night. Wally doesn't really care what they play it's all fun to him. So he is far more interested in making sure she has a great time coming here with him. Perhaps somewhere there is the hope and/or desire to make this a regular thing, them coming to game night together. Cissie draws 2 character cards, the pixie and the rogue. Looking at them for a moment Cissie picks the pixie "I'll take the pixie" Wally gives a chuckle and picks the the reaming rogue "That's cool I'm more of a puckish rogue". The Game runner chuckles and says "no you have to draw 2 cards to pick from" "Oh ok" Wally draws 2 cards a ranger and elf. "hhmmm I'll go elf" A nod comes from Cissie, "Okay, what do we do next?" That is when health points are handed out and the basics of the game is explained from strength and psychic power. The base powers do not get cones, only extra points do, but health does so one can subtract from it! They explain that anything special each character can do is also on the card. "ok I'm already lost..." Wally says a bit perplexed trying to follow along. "OK Cissie so we get our hp and then what? check to see what powers we get?" Cissie looks at Wally oddly and just reads her character card. Like she knows this stuff. Each character on their character card has a special 'ability', each unique to that character. In either case, dice are then rolled to see who goes first, and goes counter clockwise after that. Depending on the square landed on depends on what happens, either one draws one or two cards, may have monsters to fight or get treasure, and so on. If you get 7 points in monsters killed, you can cash them in to get extra strength or psychic power, depending if it is 7 points in strength monsters or 7 points in psychic monsters! Wally nods and picks up the die "I think i get it now, I'll go first." Wally rolls the die and it comes out a 3. "So I move my elf 3 spaces?" Wally picks up his piece and moves 3 spaces "OK what now?" One of the guys looks, "Says draw one card." And on the game goes.... Turns are passed around, fights won and lost, and Pixies can't get lost in the woods, but someone else does, Cissie rolls a one and gets to roll for Death nervously, and accidentally auto-kills someone! "I'm so sorry!" She honestly looks upset! The other guys laugh at it, teasing the one that lost the character. He grabs his second and grumbles, "I instant killed two of these guys in the last game, got no room to complain," blushing a bit. But Cissie does start to get into it as she catches on, it isn't a very difficult game and it uses very simple math and combat rules. Right now, she's trying to fight the door to get to the inner circle. Everyone else is already up there! Cissie's brow is knotted with concentration and she rolls..this is her third attempt. And when she rolls...it succeeds! "YES!" Boy, is she enthusiastic about winning! Wally's elf is also unbeatable in the forest. In the woods Wally doesn't even have to roll die he can go where he wants and evade creatures at will. As such for as long as the game stayed in the woods Wally was cruising evading danger, and beating up on weaker monsters till he came out the other said fed as all get out and challenging Cissie for the lead. Wally barely had an idea what he was doing but he was doing alright. Things were all peachy in Wally's world drinking surge having fun, winning and a pretty girl was next to him having fun. As Cissie works toward the Crown, she gets this really intense look when she shares a space with another player and they fight! Well, their characters do! She squeals happily when she beats him psychically with the Pixie! It's tough to be mad at her, she's like a kid at a candy store! But she isn't the player with the top running to get to the Crown. Wally's luck on the dice has run out and his elf falls valiantly in battle as he is victimized by someone trying to chased down the leader for the crown. "Aww man welp back to start." Wally draws cards and picks the Swashbuckler! "En gard! haha aha! have thee! you cur! you cur!" Wally flails about in a very animated way to mimic what he thinks is a swashbuckler. Cissie laughs at that, so do some of the guys. One guy says, "No way are you going to win, too far behind man." "Oh, let him try. Sometimes, it's how you go out, blaze of glory, that's more fun than just pouting about losing," another one says. The original guy comes back with, "Ya, but you are the one winning," which causes some laughter. The game continues, and Cissie actually claps her hands when Wally kills a monsters on the first region, "Go Wally!" This sends the guys snickering at Wally. Wally is actually making up ground fast and having a blast being a goofy butt doing it. The Swashbuckler gets to move again after winning a battle so it's making up ground fast as long it it stays alive. Wally hums the theme to pirates of the Caribbean, and yells out quotes from that and the princess bride as often he can. Wally has to battle a monster "hello my name is Inigo Montoya, you kill my father prepare to die!" Wally wins and moves again he is starting to get close. "you shall never get away from the swashbuckling Casanova wally the red!" Cissie is actually laughing at this quotes, "Where are you getting those from?" "Whoa! Seriously?! You never watched Pirates of the Caribbean or Princess Bride?" Cissie shakes her head no, arousing all sorts of gasps, and blushing a bit. But it's her time and she rolls, getting into the crown with the other player after he rolled earlier and failed to take people's life. "Yes!" The two go duking it out, and Cissie goes, "Oh, darn it!" Because after a couple rounds of blows, she dies, and the next player is still quite a number of squares away! The next roll in The Crown, has people's life dwindling. Cissie doesn't pick up another character as someone is already in The Crown, but she does watch, and encourage Wally who is still too far behind...but it's fun anyway to try! "shamefur dispray!" Wally grunts when Cissie admits she hasn’t seen either one of those very popular and widely known movies. Then puts an arm around her and and leans in. "Don't worry it's ok I'll show you those movies some time if you want" Wally whispers. They get back to the game and Cissie dies. "NOOOOOOOOOOO I will avenge you sweet sweet Pixie!" Wally picks up the die "Time to go hard!" as if a scripted by an incredibly nerdy writer, 'Guile's theme' can be heard blaring through the store from the video game room as street fighter has gotten in full swing. "for the pixie, FOR AMERICA" Wally get's his serious face on and begins to roll, and as if the music and his play come together he is rolling just right and winning battles and quickly making astonishing progress, could he win could he possible pull it off? Cissie blushes warmly at the warm about her shoulders, "Um...alright," not really sure how to respond to it, but she's then laughing when Wally gets all dramatic over her character's death. Then, boy does Wally work hard! And he gets soooo close! His last life being lost (thankful to bad rolling on the guy in The Crown's part), only right before the crown. "Oh man! So close!" Cissie sounds excited for Flash though. The others are laughing, cause they all died before the 'new character', and the winner goes, "That was the hardest win I ever obtained!" Guile theme starts to fade out of the background. Wally looks at the winner of the the winner of the game shakes his hand and proclaims "go home and be a family man" in true Guile style. Wally then cracks up unable to hold back anymore from how silly he has been. Wally guzzles some surge after catching his breath and looks at Cissie "what now? you want to try something else or...?" Cissie...doesn't get it again, or know why that one is funny, but two of the boys out of three do. One says to the one that didn't get it, "Street Fighter." Still, when Cissie is asked if something else, the two will realize that three hours had just passed, and the juice, along with snacks that Cissie had are gone. "I...should likely be getting back," she admits. "I still have to get up and train in the morning," and she was going to try and get some patrol time in, specifically near Dinah Lance's home, just in case that stalker is nearby. Wally nods and walks with Cissie out of the game shop "Thanks for the games guys it was great fun hop to see you all next time!" Wally turns to Cissie and perhaps because he is still feeling loose and silly from the game thinks nothing of putting his arm around her again as they walk out. "So did you have a good time? I mean would you like to do this again sometime?" Cissie mmms softly, "I had a good time. And I guess we can do this again, it's a bit weird, but, well...I did have fun." It still isn't her comfort zone, but she's trying, and she really did have fun. She steps outside with Wally. "We can see," not making any promises considering her crazy schedule. "So, you really like this stuff?" She is pausing outside to speak a bit with Wally. Wally smiles warmly "Yeah ok" Wally pauses to answer Cissie "yeah I do this great fun right? I like nerdy and geeky things and games and stuff it's fun to get together with a punch of people eat sugar coated sugar and drink caffeinated sugar and play games." Wally says with a giggle in his tone and smile from ear to ear. Cissie can't help but smile, "Silly," even she has to admit the Wally is being totally geeky, like totally! And here she thought just hanging out at the mall would be cool. She raises a hand to tuck her hair behind her right ear. "Alright, I'll seriously see what I can do." Something else to juggle, but again, it was fun and it would be an excuse to see Wally again. It would be nice to just have a friend. Cissie stiffens a bit at the hug. She hugs her mom, she hugged her coach and teammates when she won the medal, but...she doesn't really get hugs from guys normally. She gives an awkward pat to Wally's back, and then takes a hurried step back when he realizes her looking awkward. "You too...," and she goes to head toward the subway. She goes to steal a look back after a little way, but Wally is already gone, perhaps back into the game shop. Category:Log